narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akatsuki
Ring pics? I made some ring pics with their respective colors and symbols, wud it be possible if I cud put them here? AMTNinja (talk) 17:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :How exactly did you make it? If it's a bunch of screen captures/manga scans pasted together, then no. If it's something you made in an art program then it would probably be fine. ''~SnapperT '' 18:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I made them using Flash 8 AMTNinja (talk) 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Pain and Konan's Nail Color As shown in the preview for Episode 129 of shippuden, Pain and Konan's nail color is red not black shown at 0:18 and 0:31. xnAvt-02HSI EvilPuppy123 (talk) 02:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) If you pay more attention to Konan´s nail color in the video that you show us, you will see that they are orange and not red like Pain.--Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :But if you look at Konan's eyes, they are Amber in the anime but they are supposed to be Silver-ish. So the incorrect nail polish color could just be an animation error just like the Rinnegan's color prior to Shippuden episode 80 and Yahiko's eyes when he was still alive.Kracel (talk) 21:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wardrobe In that flashback of how Yahiko really died, in this pic here http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/378/801185-_446__rain_village_ninjas_by_shadsonic2_super.png coud this porve that the inspiration for the akatsuki robes came from this? I realize it's a fan colored pic, but it's just re-clored from the original, so what do you guys think? AMTNinja (talk) 05:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It seems to be just a cloak. A lot of ninja wear cloaks. But that's just my opinion. Dartblaze (talk) 06:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Madara's Goal Shouldn't Madara's goal be updated as the current manga chapter explains his "Eye of the moon plan? What is this? Zetsu,Sunao,Ayura,&Kirigami Senior: Sunao Target(S):Nine-Tailed Human Lava(Sunao,Failed),Seven-Tailed Human Water(Sunao,Sealed) Even sunao tried to killed tsiyo he/she fails on her work they can't defeated a nine-tailed beast but anytime those nine-tailed can't die there distructuble defense can control they will accomplish there chakra force. I'll delete this! :Uh... what? where is/was that? Simant (talk) 20:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Some IP was adding fake/fanon info. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Organization So Akatsuki is now 2 people... (hawk excluded)... its going to be weird basically having a war with like 2 people and some giant animals... seems more like just one battle, and not a war... dont even know if Akatsuki can still be classified as a current group, since theres only like 2 of them--SkyFlicker (talk) 05:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure Madara knows what he's doing. After his talk with Zetsu in chapter 404, I got the feeling that those two were playing everyone else for fools. Still, I don't know why Madara sent Kisame after Killer Bee, then alerted the Raikage that his brother was still on the loose. Whether he meant to or not, he essentially set Kisame up to be killed, which seems like a waste of someone who is very powerful and clearly loyal to him. I'm just curious how he's planning on getting the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, since Akatsuki has tried and failed to capture them numerous times. He must have a lot of faith in the bijuu he already has.--Denji (talk) 17:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Heh now its just Madara vs EVERYONE!!! Although Taka and Zetsu might be in this to.. :Its pretty much Madara and Zetsu versus the world, lol. I woulda rathered it stayed an actual organization, instead of just 1 versus everyone, literally.--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kisame Hoshigaki (Deceased; Not replaced) How did he die? And on his page it doesn't say Age: Part II: 32 (Deceased) KiumaruHamachi(http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi) :He was killed by Killer Bee and the Current Raikage when they decapitate Kisame with the Double Lariat. Silver Ninja (Talk) 22:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Lock Can someone protect the article? There are way too many people removing Kisame's death, and adding Taka as members of the organization. Omnibender - Talk - 19:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Taka isnt affiliated with akatsuki no more Why does it still say sasuke, karin, juugo and suigetsu are part of akatsuki they ended their affiliation when they failed to capture killer bee. So why does it say that theyre still affiliated? :A) Because this is a wiki and people with that information would need to edit the page. B) Because this wiki is NOT a current new site, it's an aggregation of information relevant to anyone from any point in the story, so whether in the current part of the story they are affiliated or not is irrelevant since they were once affiliated and that information needs to be included. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 29, 2009 @ 00:36 (UTC) Yeah but it still shows that sasuke is "Curently" affiliated with akatsuki and the same for the rest of taka it should be edited--TheBlueBlur (talk) 17:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I partially agree with that, but actually Taka never affiliated itself with Akatsuki, they rather formed an Alliance (original alliance treaty was somewhat like Taka captures Hachibi for Akatsuki and Akatsuki destroys Konoha for Taka), in his battle with Killer Bee Sasuke even claims that it is he and Taka who is using Akatsuki not the opposite. Taka can only be considered as associated with Akatsuki group because Akatsuki is way more known and people in the ninja world tend to consider everyone who cooperate with Akatsuki to be part of it; but actually Taka and Akatsuki is different organizations with different goals who just working together at the moment. Messy! This article is getting messy! Time for a clean-up? I'm allergic to the soap. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 02:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hidan Hey,is it true that Hidan was not accepted into Akatsuki,because Pain did not want to recruit him, of his Jashin religion.Could that be true? akatsuki name aka -> red tsuki -> moon akatsuki -> red moon??? Makes sense beacause of the uchiha madara´s plan to "catch" the moon. --Kaze Kaze No Mi (talk) 15:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No, the kanji means daybreak-- (talk) 17:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 暁 -> Akatsuki, you're thinking of aka•tsuki (赤月). IIRC that's not actually the normal way to say "red moon" anyways, here red is used as an adjective and normally to say "red moon" you'd use akai (赤い) not just aka, so Red Moon would normally be 赤い月 akaitsuki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2009 @ 17:48 (UTC) Madara's mask Since most of the ninja world knows that Tobi is Madara, why is he still keeping the mask covering his left eye. We know his right eye posseses the sharingan, maybe his left eye posseses a different eye, like a riiengan or byakugan. Defeats Is it interesting to note that Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, (and Hidan, if you wish to count him, though he is still alive, so I guess not) were the only Akatsuki to be truly defeated and killed; all others allowed themselves to die, (Except for Itachi, who didn't have much of a choice) Deidara and Nagato used their own techniques, which led to their death; Sasori allowed himself to die; Itachi died of a disease, and Konan, Zetsu, and Madara have nothing to do with this conversation. (talk) 20:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well with Sasori and Itachi it is not clear. Chiyo said that Sasori missed it on purpose, but he might got too careless in the end and missed that last strike. Itachi might simply overused Susano because it puts very high pressure on body and he used for long period of time in its final form and before that he used a lot of high level jitsus and despite running out of chackra he cannot cancel Susano because without Susano Sasuke will defeat him with simple kunais. And even for Deidra it's not clear because he ran out of ideas how to beat Sasuke so he used this suicide blow, what he would do otherwise offer Sasuke friendship of simply retreat. So only Pain clearly choosed his death. :1. Please spell correctly, it really irritates me when simple words are misspelled. 2.'''I think he means that Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru and possibly Hidan were killed(with the slight exception of Orochimaru because he is actually trapped in a genjutsu universe for eternity but that's just my opinion) because they were outmatched by their opponents; Kisame was beat by Killer Bee and the Raikage because of their lightning like speed, Kakuzu was beat by Naruto and Kakashi because Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken paralyzed him while Kakashi's Lightning Cutter had the final blow, Orochimaru was trapped in genjutsu universe by Itachi because of Susanoo, and Hidan was decapitated by Shikamaru because Shikamaru managed to trap him in the forest full of deer which helped him with the trap. But Itachi, Deidara, Nagato and Sasori just let themselves die that doesn't involve their opponent as much; Itachi was dying of an unknown disease and the prolonged use of the Mangekyo Sharingan so he just gave in and left Sasuke a little gift before he died, Deidara used his C0 as a last attempt to kill Sasuke but failed because he summoned Manda thus resulting in his death (both Manda's and Deidara's), Nagato was running low on chakra because of the large scale version of Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei so he used whatever chakra he had left to bring back the lives of those he had killed when he came into Konoha thus resulting in his death, and Sasori purposely let himself be stabbed by Sakura an Chiyo because he knew he could not do anything else to fight.Kracel (talk) 04:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru why is everyone still saying orochimaru is dead? he was merely sealed away by Susano'o, but still alive --RexGodwin (talk) 02:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) well he can't be returned to life from this sword of Tatsuka sealing jitsu, while Hidan is only beheaded, his body thorn in pieces and he is buried underground somewhere in Nara's forest where nobody can find him but he still theoretically can be returned to his full power. Actually sealing away is even worse than death because Orochimaru have jitsu that can resurrect dead but it theoretically wouldn't work on those who sealed away. :Rex, behave yourself. Don't swear and that kind of stuff, it won't help you at all. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Actuallly, there's probably a good chance Orochimaru is still alive, as Kabuto took in some of his DNA (or essence or whatever it was) and he showed that Orochimaru seemed to be having a relatively easy time taking him over. Now who here actually thinks that Kabuto can fend off Orochimaru? He'll probably return to life. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 18:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Which piccy Let's make it short: Which group piccy? Tiny '''File:Akatsukispread.jpg or File:Akatsuki.jpg, which shows only the backs of half the "crew" (and has Oro's back as an addition to the ones in Akatsukispread.jpg? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like the pic from the Artbook with ALL the members, rather than the one with only a few members, and Pain and Konan unrevealed. i say we keep it, yes it may have text, a background of naruto, and some of the members are facing away, but its not like we don't know who they are, its obvious to tell that the snakes are wrapped around orchimaru, the plant extension of Zetsu, Hidans Scythe, and kauzus weird headband.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Aaaaaand as you might realize, I'd rather have Akatsukispread, since it actually shows the members' faces. The addition of Oro's back doesn't give much more to the article, since it's just his back, and since he was no longer in Akatsuki as the plot passed by him. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) aaand, it doesn't show Deva+Konans faces, who LOl are more relevant to Akatsuki then orochimaru, and like you said its not really relevant to see his face if we recognize who he is, and it shows ALL members wearing their outfits wheras the other pic shows *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Deidara *Madara Uchiha/Tobi *Kakuzu *Hidan and, at the time *two unknown members* who are all randomly scattered in a large area with random advetising around, wheras the newer pic shows them standing together, with uzumaki in the background; which can be easily overlooked, as well as some text. maybe if the manga hadn't revealed the two members yet at this point, it would be relevant ot the current manga, but honestly, it should be obvious which pic to use. Oh, and the quality suchs on the other one. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 23:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Can anyone else voice in, parhaps? :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 19:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It's really just a matter of who matters more. If you prefer Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu, use the current one. If you prefer Pain, Konan, and Sasori, use the new one. Just the presence of Pain would seem to make the new one preferable. ''~SnapperT '' 19:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) just some random thing does anyone knew this,i think there is a member a akatsuki who is a big guy and his body is a stone .i dont know wether this is just a fan art or what but i think it is drawn by the creator of the manga himself.if i not mistaken in a picture showing the silhoutte of the akatsuki members large and clear,there is one member who had a large body standing up like a hunchback person.maybe its the former tag partner of kakuzu.i wonder why pain just dont revive his nagato friend ,i mea he control the aspect of life and death right?there is no way madara another eye beside the sharingan is a rennigan ,i mean he wont able to use it with the mask blocking the view.maybe madara really used the body of obito gaining the eye,i mean just look at sasuke he gain itachi ability because itachi planted his eye inside him,madara power is related to space manipulation same as kakashi space manipulation. First, the stone guy was probably nagato's summoning statue. Next, pain can't revive yahiko because he states the he could only revive people who died recently. Last, the madara=obito thing is speculation, not any kind of proven (or even remotely close to proven) fact. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 04:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How Tobi joined Akatsuki?????? In the show every person who has been in akatsuki joined because they hav some wikid skill an can bring sum contribution to it.Even though tobi was madera an he joined after Sasoris death there wasnt a reason stated, as usual by pain, why tobi joined and the skill or skills he had that made him an akatsuki member.Why is that????Harashima (talk) 21:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Harashima ::First off: Madara didn't join. He created Akatsuki.He didn't want anybody to know this, so he hid in the shadows as Tobi. The only people to know this was: Nagato and Konan. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Orochimaru and Nagato This sentence:"Despite suggesting to kill him and his friends when he first met them, Nagato allowed Orochimaru to join Akatsuki." - I think it is not Nagato that makes the decision who will enter the organisation, He is just the Public leader and Madara decides who will join. So i think this Trivia should be deleted. Ttogafer (talk) 10:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, plus I would say Orochimaru was very right about his comment back then. It was much better to kill them right there than them suffering all the things yet to come which Nagato learned soon enough.--TekkenStorm (talk) 10:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bijū Captured I have recently watched Shippūden Episode 142. Kisame stated that they have captured 6 bijū and only had 3 to capture. If I can remember correctly, he said that they have 7 bijū and only the Hachibi and Kyūbi were left. Can someone possibly add this to the trivia of either Akatsuki's page or the Tailed Beasts page? --Kracel (talk) 22:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) bijju captured i was wondering the same thing bt it seems that they are making a filler arc with capturing Utaka. Naruto is going to get boring for a while, i hate filler arc :I think all anime fans hate filler, but its either that or the anime goes on hiatus. Which would you prefer?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Orochimarus replacement We all know that Sasori and Orochimaru were partners. When they show Deidara joining Akatsuki we dont see Orochimaru maybe meaning that he left. Sasori said that he had to take Deidara as his partner. They should put Orochimaru,deflected,sealed,replaced by Deidara. :Deidara didn't use the same ring as Orochimaru because Orochimaru took his ring with him. No one can substitute Orochimaru because no one has his ring. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Holagraphic technique What was that technique the members used to project themselves like holagrams on that statue called? Nadara (talk) 01:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Magic Lantern Body Technique. And it was Deva Path's only. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) kisame and pain isnt kisame and pain immortal or cant be killed because kisame can heal himself with the samehada, and cant pain be immortal because nagato can make new pains or can reborn them with the naraka path. :Both where mortals, and both died. Nagato was still alive, and could die, thus be the end of Pain. And Kisame could only heal as long as Samehada was with him. Jacce | Talk 06:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Can someone please change the Trivia section to the following please: Trivia * All members of Akatsuki who have died have either lost or removed their Akatsuki coat before dying. The only exception to this is Hidan, whose cloak was only damaged. * Itachi and Kisame were the first two members of Akatsuki that have been introduced in the series, unless Orochimaru, a former member, counts. * Hidan and Kakuzu were the only Akatsuki two-man team to have both members eliminated simultaneously. * Konan and Orochimaru are the only members of Akatsuki to have defected. * Sasori and Orochimaru were the only members of Akatsuki not to have their reasons for joining known, coincidentally both were once part of the same team. * In the manga, they seal the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle just before the Two-Tailed Monster Cat,Naruto chapter 329, pages 08-09 while in the anime, due to the more detailed capture of the Three-Tails, they seal it just before the Four-Tailed Monkey. * Kumogakure is the only one of the five great nations that doesn't have any missing ninja in Akatsuki. * Konohagakure has the most missing-nin that are or were affiliated with the Akatsuki: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. * The three remaining Uchiha after the Uchiha Clan Massacre eventually joined Akatsuki: Itachi, Madara and Sasuke Uchiha. * According to the Fourth Raikage, Akatsuki was rumored to originate from Kirigakure, where founder Madara Uchiha was once Mizukage. * Despite suggesting to kill him and his friends when he first met them, Nagato allowed Orochimaru to join Akatsuki. *Zetsu is currently the only Akatsuki member not to be playable in any of the games. * In the anime, after the sealing of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat, Pain stated there are four tailed beasts remaining. Later in the anime after the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle and Four-Tailed Monkey were sealed (making it two tailed beasts remaining) and Taka joins forces with Akatsuki, Kisame states there are three tailed beasts remaining. This retcon was put in place to allow a filler arc, featuring the Six-Tailed Slug. Thanks ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Status Considering that Twelve Guardian Ninja has twelve members, and Akatsuki has 10 (primary members at a time (max)). Shouldn't we consider this a team instead of an affiliation? Simant (talk) 20:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Akatsuki is an Organization IIRC. The Twelve Guardians is a team made to protect the daimyo. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC)